


Blue

by shonenlesbian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonenlesbian/pseuds/shonenlesbian





	Blue

blue is the color of the sky, holding the delicate mix of gases that allows all life on this planet 

 

blue is the color of the ocean, home to so much life, and so many secrets

blue is the color of light, hidden deep within the rays that pass through my eyes

blue is serenity, freedom from stress and fear and pain that follows me everywhere 

blue is intelligence, a wealth of knowledge, full of little facts and details that can brighten up any conversation

blue is the one with the cool slender hands, a soft smile, a voice that chimes with an almost ethereal smoothness

blue is a color, but it’s more than that

blue is someone


End file.
